


【天陆】Diamond Fusion

by sssspinel



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssspinel/pseuds/sssspinel
Summary: *天刚刚出道时，陆的青春期觉醒*全文含自渎描写，用词直白，请注意
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 9





	【天陆】Diamond Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> *天刚刚出道时，陆的青春期觉醒  
> *全文含自渎描写，用词直白，请注意

七濑陆关上房间门，坐下来看着自己手中刚买下的CD。

  
在路过张贴着崭新TRIGGER海报的店面时，他也没有想到自己会着了魔似的走进去。令事情变得羞耻的是，当他久久地凝视CD封面上天哥哥的脸时，被偶遇的同班同学惊喜叫破，七濑陆慌张得简直要跳起来，面对同学热情的搭讪只能匆忙否认，连自己在否认些什么都不知道就快步走出书店，到被店员叫住才发觉自己不知怎么的已经拿了CD，就这么稀里糊涂地买下了CD回家。

  
直到现在，七濑陆还是觉得脸红心跳。他摸着自己胸口感受着自己过快的心跳，终于下定了决心拆开了塑料壳。

  
圆盘上一样是印着天哥哥的脸，和另外两个不认识的人一起。七濑陆将CD放入CD机，戴上耳机有些期待又有些忐忑地迎来了音乐。

  
在听到天哥哥的声音久违地出现在自己耳旁的时候，心中期待的那部分不由得跳了一下，但在随之而来的另两个人的声音中，忐忑的部分最终被放大。

  
七濑陆拽过一个枕头，用力抱紧了它。

  
他知道，尽管他根本不认识那两个人，但是以后，一直出现在天哥哥身边的就会是他们了。

  
一阵委屈涌了上来，七濑陆倒在床上，让自己窝在被子和枕头之间，闭上眼不去想那些。在他的耳中，天哥哥的声音和过去比变了一些，但还是那么温柔，那么亲切。陆几乎一闭上眼眼前就会浮现出天哥哥的样子，但不是他想了许久的，他们分开时的模样，而是现在的，大屏幕和海报上帅气而闪耀的样子。TRIGGER的九条天如同飓风般闯进他的视线，将他心中有关天哥哥的一切席卷一空，令所有的温存思念都带上了陌生的气息。  
天哥哥才不是那样子的呢，陆气呼呼地想着，想到TRIGGER性感的海报风格时，下意识把枕头抱得更紧了，脸颊贴到枕头上，感觉枕头凉凉的很舒服。

  
歌词里唱的东西七濑陆并非不懂，他只是、他只是不能想象天哥哥做这种事。天哥哥在外面的这些时候，到底经历了什么？七濑陆开始以不同的角度思考起这个曾经在发呆时思考过无数遍的问题。天哥哥有喜欢过女孩子吗？有接吻过吗？有做过……那种事吗？随着思考的深入，七濑陆想的东西慢慢变成了九条天脱去衣服的样子。天哥哥光着身子的样子的话小时候也见过，这种暗示的海报也有见过，但不知道为什么，当想象将这一切结合起来的时候，他的心变得前所未有地激动，不自觉攥住枕头角，呼吸不知不觉间变得急促，七濑陆完全忘记了自己的身体似的沉浸到想象里，直到碰到一块被面，被冷得一激灵才惊醒自己现在的状况。

  
脸很红很热，手心里出着汗，把枕头角攥得皱巴巴的，心脏怦怦直跳，浑身的血液都在血管里横冲直撞，而且……他像是无知觉的小动物一般慢慢将手伸进了裤子里，握住了挺立起来的阴茎，单纯地顺着柱身滑动起来。  
一种陌生的感觉升腾起来，七濑陆微微张开嘴翕合着，眼神直直地望着墙，耳机中的音乐循环播放，他咽了一下口水，手指颤抖着按过生殖器上的结构。

  
九条天诱惑般的声音在陆的耳边滑过，不仅仅是心理上的，七濑陆感到自己连带着在身体上也开始怀恋起自己的哥哥来，渴望着被拥抱、被抚摸，荒谬地思念着一些不曾发生过的触碰。但越是渴望就越是空虚，七濑陆眼里含着泪，委屈地贴紧了枕头，企图从中获取一点相依的慰藉。

  
七濑陆的指甲胡乱刮过敏感带，不得章法，只弄掉几颗眼泪；在不安中他再次下意识地呼唤从小保护自己的人：天哥哥，天哥哥，天哥哥。天哥哥的声音就在耳边响着，却碰不到，不能来到他身边帮他，七濑陆带着小小的委屈一遍遍地在心中念着，渐渐的变成用带哭腔的声音念出，但他没有意识到自己发声了，只是感受着自己的身体在这个如有魔力的名字之下变得有感觉。

  
像是被启发到了一样，陆一只手把弄着阴茎的顶端，另一只手拨弄乳尖，放低声音悄悄地呢喃起来：“陆……”他脸上臊得慌，身体却相当配合，变得敏感起来，好像那只在自己身上抚摸的手真的是属于某个温柔的、特别的人的一般。假装是天哥哥的手来进行自慰实在是他这一天所做过的事中最最羞耻的一件了，可是他被这一点点的假象蛊惑，闭上眼睛好让幻觉更加真实。

  
耳机里的音乐几乎要被他遗忘了，七濑陆只是执着于九条天这一点发散着自己的想象力，在这有关于天哥哥的幻想中，他被溺醉于激荡的快感中，断断续续的独角戏也越发逼真起来。“天哥哥、天哥哥，陆……”混乱的低语暧昧交缠，他一会儿叫天的名字，一会儿叫自己，在幻象的陪伴下慢慢攀向高峰。有那么一会儿，他眼前发白，感觉好像真的被天哥哥的温度所笼罩了一般；但是白光散去，他的体温渐渐降了下来，手心里黏腻的手感分外清晰。他睁开眼睛，天花板平静地悬在上空。

  
好想见你。


End file.
